1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous process for preparing a whipped-cream topping dessert topped by a whipped-cream layer on a layer of jelly, pudding, bavarois or the like. The lower layer is hereinafter referred to as the "dessert base".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, with the change of the world's eating habits, more delicious and elaborate desserts are being demanded. As a result, various new kinds of desserts have been developed and preparative techniques for them are continually being advanced. Among them, a whipped-cream topping dessert, i.e., a dessert of two or three layers composed of an upper layer of cream, whipped at a temperature below 10.degree.C, on a lower layer of dessert base previously solidified by cooling, has presently attracted special interest. This type of product is usually prepared by placing a dessert base into a container, solidifying it by cooling and thereafter topping it with cream whipped at below 10.degree.C. However, in the conventional method mass production by machinery is difficult and manual techniques must be employed. This occurs because a long period of time is required from the point of placing the dessert base into the container to the end of the cooling-solidification process. Furthermore, the container cannot be closed until the dessert is completely solidified by cooling and the whipped-cream has been topped thereon. Therefore, the conventional method of manufacture is expensive and is unsanitary.
Among the whipped-cream topping desserts produced in Europe recently, there is a product prepared by placing a dessert base solidified to a paste or weak gel at below 10.degree.C containing gelatin and/or modified starch (mainly pre-gelatinized starch) into a container and immediately topping whipped-cream at below 10.degree.C thereupon. However, the resultant whipped-cream topping desserts are not preferred since they have the consistency of an elastic gel solidified for a long time at a low temperature or of a weak structure of a paste-like gel. Moreover, the product using a gelatin has the further defects that the gel strength increases with time even though it is stored at a constant low temperature and that the gel strength varies very significantly with change of temperature between 5.degree. and 15.degree.C, which is the range of suitable eating temperature in comparison with other gelling agents.
In addition, processes for preparing a powdered mix of a multilayered dessert have been disclosed in Japanese Pat. Publication Gazette No. 18813/73, Japanese Pat. Publication Disclosure Gazette No. 1325/72, U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,848 and British Pat. No. 1,246,029, among others. However, these patented products are not ready to eat in the powdered form in which they are purchased but must be prepared at home in a time-consuming process. In addition, the upper layer of whipped-cream is very different from the better delicious whipped-creams, being a foamy product having large bubbles and poor in texture and taste. Consequently, there is a great need for a process for preparing whipped-cream topping desserts in a continuous industrial process yielding good tasting products.